pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Final Four: World of Sport
}}} | aboveclass = fn summary | image = | caption = } | labelstyle = white-space: nowrap | header1 = Final Four: World of Sport | label4 = Caption | data4 = } | label5 = Date | data5 = January 16, 2011 | label6 = Attendance | data6 = | label7 = Venue | data7 = Memorial Coliseum | label9 = City | data9 = Portland, Oregon | label10 = Last Event | data10 = Cargado Completamente 2010 | label11 = Next Event | data11 = Crossfire '11 }}Final Four: World of Sport was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Professional Grappling Association (PGA) which took place on January 16, 2011, from Memorial Coliseum in Portland, Oregon. The show featured ten wrestling matches, including the finals of the World Juniors Cup. Additionally, former XX-Division Champion Ruth Toskala's contract was renewed by Pru, and Zen Dungeon beat down B. Armstrong Ruby, breaking his leg. Final Four: World of Sport is the second event in the Final Four lineage. Final Four Results *Pre-show Match: The Blessed and The Damned (Dallas Leto and Steve Riddick) defeated Chinou Hunan and Super Tianlong. **Riddick pinned Hunan with a superkick/backpack stunner combo. **This was Hunan's debut match in the United States. *Pre-show Match: Brutal Chambers defeated Ramil Guliyev. **Chambers forced Guliyev to submit with a kata hajime. *Pre-show Match: Buster Abbott defeated Laserboy. **Abbott pinned Laserboy with a brainbuster. *Snake Eyes and Natasha defeated Tom Breakers and Miss Christina Tautou. **Snake Eyes pinned Tautou with a counter to an Other Lock. **Tautou was impersonating Penelope Cavendish. **This was a Mixed Tag Team Match. **After the match the Bastards Club attacked Tautou, but The Mime made the save dressed as Sleep Disorder. The Mime had been absent from competition since Crowning a Champion's Waist '10. *World Junior Heavyweight Championship Match: Whoomp Del Rio © defeated Wandering Star. **Del Rio pinned Star with a Super Breathtaker. **Per a previously agreed-upon "bet", Star now had to do whatever Del Rio wanted, either for the duration of his title reign or possibly forever. *Broadcast Championship Match: "The Aerial Anarchy" Rusty Cooledge defeated Zane "Zubaz" Vance ©. **Cooledge won by forfeiture when Vance was arrested on child molestation charges. **Buster Abbott was also arrested. *XX-Division Championship Match: "Blood Angel" Kate Cameron © and Arana Negra fought to a no contest. **Before the match, Marcia Desmarais attacked Cameron. *World Juniors Cup Finals: Raijin Narukami defeated Juan de la Cruz, “Swat Cat” Jake Razor, and Johnny Roppongi. **Raijin pinned Razor with a Cradle Shock. **The match saw interference from Johnny CIAO, Don Amato, Super Tianlong, and Cosmos. **Per the tournament stipulations, Raijin gained a shot at the World Junior Heavyweight Championship. **This was a Fatal Fourway match. *Grudge Match: Stevens N. Stevens and King Falcon fought to a no contest. **Technically the match had no ending, as Lester Balaam Jackson threw the ref from the ring before he could call for the bell. **The match ended with Stevens, Jackson, Randy Maldonado, Jak McPhee, and Chad Vanderquack assaulting Falcon, Helm Konrad, and Brutal Chambers. **This match marked the first time Stevens appeared on-air without a number on his torso. He later added the number "22" to his bare chest with Falcon's blood. *U.S. Tag Team Championship Match: Lucharesu.com (Internetico and GANJU) defeated The Cavendish Estate (Jack Cavendish and Dawkins ©. **Internetico pinned Jack Cavendish with a springboard Gimme Danger. *Challenge Match: Slyclops IX defeated "Executioner" John Abbott. **Slyclops forced Abbott to submit with a King Crab Hold. *Tai Pei Death Match: Penelope Cavendish and Pru fought to a no contest. **The referee stopped the match when both competitors broke down crying. **This match was orchestrated by Penny to reconcile a falling out with Pru. It was mostly successful. *PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship Match: "The Hybrid" Ben Crane © defeated "Mammoth" Kang JumBo. **Crane forced JumBo to submit with a crossface omoplata when Raijin Narukami threw in the towel, declaring that JumBo was "never meant to be champion". **Previously in the match, JumBo had pinned Crane with a splash from the second rope and was awarded the World Heavyweight Wrestling Chmapionship. Crane then used his "wish" from the Remain Alive Trios Tournament to cancel the pin, erasing JumBo's win, and restart the match. External Links * Final Four: World of Sport show report Category:Pay Per View events